With the continuous development of science and technology, multimedia equipment gradually shows a diversified trend. Different display devices have different color display ways, but the color gamut mapping and matching problems between the display devices are increasingly prominent.
As shown in FIG. 1, the HPMINDE algorithm commonly used at this stage, for the hypo-color field problem, the colors outside the color gamut are all cut to the boundary of the target color gamut, the colors within the color gamut is directly outputted as itis. As shown in FIG. 2, the color within the color gamut is outputted as it is, to ensure the accurate presenting of the color within the color gamut; the point outside the color gamut is mapped in the point direction toward the luminance axis, the color outside the region is mapped in the boundary of the color gamut successively, the area of the color gamut and the mapping line exit a bigger difference, and directly leads to poor mapping uniformity.
For the color gamut mapping algorithm, especially in the process of larger color gamut mapping to the small color gamut, in common algorithm, for the color point located outside the small color gamut is mapping to some point along and toward the direction of the luminance axis, such as small area color gamut of ABHG projecting to the target area for AB, and a large area color gamut of EFJI projecting to the target area for EF, and EF is significantly shorter than AB, resulting in the problems of insufficient uniformity of the mapping, insufficient of the level of detail of the color, and so on.